


貂绒/兔子与猫猫

by Lifeline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 小动物要做小动物做的事
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

新文化技术人都知道一件事：泰容和道英其实是小动物呢。

金道英是白茸茸的兔子，李泰容是毛绒绒的小猫咪。还是练习生的时候，李泰容比练舞更努力的事，是要憋住自己的尾巴和耳朵，生怕一露馅就会被请回家。只有在夜深人静的时候，绒绒才敢顶着两只尖尖的小耳朵，尾巴一摇一晃地对着那面大镜子轻松地跳舞。哎呀，一边装作人一边跳舞真的太累了，还是一个人轻松呀！唔…人类的耳朵在脑袋两边，真的好奇怪。李泰容一天天这样下去，感觉自己已经在人群中混得如鱼得水，除了定期的发情期让他特别难捱。每次到了那个时候，他都拼命地往身上喷香水，拼命洗凉水澡。实在忍不住了，就溜进厕所，躲在里面自己偷偷解决。小手颤抖地握住那个的时候，他总会爽得连尾巴上的毛都竖起来，大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，滴答滴答砸在雪白的大腿根上，弄得上下都湿乎乎的。猫咪不懂得这种事是像吃饭睡觉一样正常，每次自己解决完，总是又爽又羞愧。猫咪怕被讨厌，不敢和更多的人类有接触，也没法跑出去和其他的猫猫一起做羞羞的事。可是发情期要那么久，偷偷解决一两次怎么够呀？所以猫猫只好推说自己发烧了，小脸红扑扑地躺上床强迫自己睡着。这就像小美人鱼一样，要想变得和人一样，就得付出代价呀！在床上打滚试图逃避发情期的时候，猫咪这样一想，就开心一些了。

在绒绒自以为高枕无忧的时候，公司里来了个金道英。“…他是兔子！”猫咪躲在师兄师姐后面偷偷看了一眼新来的那个男孩，立刻惊讶地捂住嘴。那个叫金道英的，和我一样呀……李泰容心跳加速，都快藏不住尾巴和耳朵了。那个人长得就好像兔子！！绒绒想，忘了自己也长得很像本体的事实。但金道英只是淡淡地扫了李泰容一眼，就低着头随着工作人员走掉了，他感到背后一直有一道隐隐约约的目光。想都不用想就是那只猫啦。金道英在李泰容看不到的地方笑起来。一直看我做什么呢？

李泰容心事重重地回到宿舍。他有些高兴自己不是一个人了，又有些害怕金道英会要挟自己。他一走神，猫咪的本性又出现，耳朵和尾巴又冒出来，四肢抱着被子，又在柔软的床上滚来滚去了。绒绒今天没有去练舞，而是躲在床上思考自己的秘密是否会被曝光，是否会被金道英威胁……哎呀，真的好烦人！猫猫的耳朵也蔫蔫地耷拉在头上，不像看到蛋糕的时候那样兴奋地竖起来了。

祸不单行，公司安排金道英和李泰容一起练习。这件事对李泰容来说如同晴天霹雳，他巴不得离金道英远一点。但他又责怪自己：怎么老是把对方想成反派呢？难怪最近会这样没有精神！但自我安慰也不能让猫猫的心情好起来，他只好强打精神，挤出一个任何人看起来都觉得可可爱爱的笑容，说道：“太好啦，有新同伴啦！”这下子不仅要憋住耳朵和尾巴努力练舞，还要藏住自己无精打采的心情……这简直糟透了！今天小猫暂时不再是快乐的小猫了。

“你好，泰容哥。”金道英规规矩矩地站在门口跟李泰容打招呼，“我是金道英。请多多关照！”金道英客套完才发现，猫咪有点害怕，又有点好奇地看着自己。什么嘛，明明比自己大不是吗？

“泰容哥想什么呢？”金道英打出直球。

“道英，道英也是…”李泰容回过神来，挠着头发不知道怎么开口。“道英是兔子吧！很可爱呢…”

“泰容哥也很可爱哦，没有人说过吗？”金道英看到李泰容怯怯的样子感到有点好笑，向前走了几步在墙角坐下来。“泰容哥变成猫的样子肯定比现在更漂亮。怎么想到会来这里呢？”金道英想，这种性格，被人管着倒很容易，可是要改掉小动物的习性大概很困难吧？

呀直接摊牌吧！“唔…我不会和别人说的！所以…”绒绒红着脸，“所以拜托道英也帮我保守秘密！”其实，如果金道英真的给他捅出去，他唯一的反抗行为可能只是大哭一场。“之前我走在街上就被人问要不要来这里啦……我一开始都不知道这个地方！”李泰容稀里哗啦地把自己的事都抖了出来，“还给了我吐司……”他絮絮叨叨地说，以为这样就能获得金道英的信任，“总之怎么来的不重要啦！虽然很辛苦但是过得比流浪猫好多了…”呀，一不小心说出来自己原来是流浪猫呢！

“这样啊。”金道英有一搭没一搭地回话，他想这哥真的好单纯。“我不会把这种事告诉别人的啦，这样做未免太抱歉了。因为我和哥一样呢。”金道英抬起头，看着李泰容真挚的、湿漉漉的大眼睛。“泰容哥真的很可爱，”他笑起来。“一起出道吧。”

“啊，对了，”金道英像突然想起了什么，“有一个问题想请教泰容哥。”

“道英尽管问！我对这里很熟啦！道英有什么想吃的吗？我可以……”

“哥怎么解决发情期呢？”金道英的现实主义话题直直地截断了李泰容的浪漫主义甜食幻想，那黑曜石般的眸子里充满了促狭的恶趣味，好像在给胡萝卜下套。

李泰容生生把话吞了进去，咽了口唾沫不知所措。过了几秒钟他才反应过来，耳朵一下子红了。

“啊………那，那就自己解决啊…？”其实李泰容以前也没和别的猫一起解决过。“不然呢……？”说出这几句话，猫咪羞耻得要钻进老鼠洞里了。

“那哥真的很辛苦。”金道英不置可否，“对了，公司安排我和哥一间宿舍呢。”

金道英抛下这句话就走出去了，留下猫咪一个人站在原地细细地脑补自己以后的命运。唉，其实因为现在真的是金道英的发情期，他才会这样问的！刚才看着猫咪的大眼睛真的差点憋不住……金道英闭了闭眼睛，努力抑制住想在猫咪身上摩擦的想法。真的太讨厌了，为什么公兔子随时随地都能这样？金道英真的好烦，这和自己的形象真的太不一样啦……不过，像泰容哥那样漂亮的猫咪，真的没有见过呢？就连以前看见过的，最最好看，最白的母兔子，也没有比得上的。

金道英不是正人君子，金道英想要对猫咪做那种事！金道英不是坏人，金道英是好人！兔兔安慰自己：这种事对大家都有好处。兔兔没有心理负担了，兔兔知道应该怎么做啦！泰容哥，真的对不起啦……

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

总之，金道英的到来，让李泰容真切地感受到，他真真正正地拥有了一个室友，他再也不能一个人变成猫咪在床上自由自在地打滚舔毛了。

金道英抱着纸箱走进李泰容的房间，激起猫咪保护领地的意识。他那心安理得的样子好像主人巡视自己的领地。绒绒很不爽，绒绒非常不爽。不过让他稍微有一点开心的是，为了迎接金道英的到来，公司给他换了个双层床，这样睡觉的时候可以不必看到金道英，尚能带来一种独居的假象。

“道英要…”

“我在上铺吧。”金道英弯腰放下纸箱，“下铺比较方便，所以泰容哥在下面就好。”

“啊，道英想在上面就在上面好了。我去上个厕所…”李泰容走了几步，突然转过头来，“既然道英也是…那我这样就好了！一直憋着真的很难受…”他的头顶上奇迹般地冒出两只尖尖的耳朵。“以后多多关照啦。”

卫生间的门被拉开再关上，金道英终于不用再伪装什么整理东西，能静下来好好思考如何把猫咪搞到手。从耳朵来看，花色大概是…金道英不知道怎么形容，是杂毛猫吗？反正，是暖色调的杂毛猫。金道英是一只有良好品味的兔子，虽然急色，但能够成功地伪装成正人君子；交配对象只有一个标准那就是好看。这样来看，其实兔子一点都不可爱，兔子很坏呀。金道英相信他会变成猫咪的好朋友，但在那之前他有些不可告人的心思……怎么别人说什么就是什么呀，这个人…这只猫……？厕所里传来冲水的声音，金道英停止了思考，他思考的结果是自己也许很容易会得手。李泰容从厕所里出来，看到金道英若有所思地看着他，他不明白金道英在想什么，挠了挠头发，甩着尾巴趴在床上一蹶不振了。

晚上，绒绒总感觉自己睡得不踏实。猫咪梦到棉花糖，但棉花糖从手中跳走不让自己舔到…有一朵云载着自己，突然云变成了雨……他又梦到一只可爱的母猫向自己摇着尾巴，但当他羞涩地走过去后，母猫变成了一只兔子……什么兔子？！他猛地睁开眼，头顶上的床板在激烈地震动。

金道英在搞什么鬼？我的母猫呢？怎么变成了兔子？讨厌金道英，讨厌兔子！

猫咪立刻变成了猫咪的样子。猫咪轻轻地磨着牙，发出不爽的叫声，轻盈地跳下床铺，顺着梯子一溜烟跳到金道英脸上，用小爪子按着他的脸……等等，天哪，这只坏兔子在干什么？！

砰的一声，猫咪变回了李泰容。他想跳下床自杀。金道英，这位第一天来到公司的来路不明的练习生，第一天在公司睡觉，第一天做他的室友的金先生…“你是变态吗？！”金道英没有睡。绒绒的目光停留在金道英揣在裤子里的手上，不但耳朵和脸颊变得红红的，心也在滴血。

“我好难受，哥……”金道英顶着两只长耳朵，“泰容哥，我难受得连耳朵都出来了，哥，帮帮我…”兔子黑曜石般的瞳孔微微颤动着，闪着要掉不掉的泪光，眼角也哭红了。

“哥说过有什么不懂的要问哥……”金道英抽抽鼻子，“哥到底是怎么解决发情期的……”他说话都带上了细细的哭腔，显得脆弱又无助。“道英真的好难受，泰容哥………”他一句一句地请求猫咪“帮助自己”，一口一个“泰容哥”……那么真诚，那么可怜，绒绒最遭不住这个。

“帮帮我，泰容哥……”金道英用脸轻轻蹭着李泰容的手，让好看的指节沾上泪水。他用另一只手抓住李泰容的手，牵着它放在自己的双腿之间。“泰容哥明天再告诉我一个人怎么解决好不好？我现在真的好难受……”金道英牵着李泰容的手触碰到隐秘的部位，“哥，帮帮我……”绒绒被这泪水和脆弱搞得晕头晕脑，本就柔软的心地被趁虚而入，甚至忘记了自己发情期时只敢一个人偷偷在厕所做贼一样地解决的事情。他竟然真的晕乎乎地喝下了金道英故作可怜的迷魂汤，帮着金道英，用自己的手圈着那根东西上下动作起来。猫咪的手好软，好细，好白，握着那种东西……金道英快流鼻血了。

“哥好厉害…”金道英坐起来，把头靠在猫咪的肩窝里，“好舒服……泰容哥…我也会帮你这样解决的哦。”

“不，不用了！！”李泰容吓了一跳，突然清醒过来。他想要放开手里的东西，却被早有预谋的金道英摁住。“金…金道英，你干什么！”猫咪惊慌失措的大眼睛在黑夜中闪着泪光，金道英看着那双眼睛，看着李泰容睡得乱七八糟的头发，看着那张露出了一点牙齿的、很好亲的嘴巴，什么都没有说，亲上了那张嘴。猫咪的体温升高了零点几度，脑袋里充满了感叹号。这个突如其来的吻似乎持续了一年，金道英压在毫无反抗之力的猫咪身上，又是撒娇又是抱怨地说：“泰容哥，帮帮道英嘛。”

李泰容知道怎么“帮”，无非就是和金道英做自己会和母猫做的事情……只不过自己还没和母猫做过，就先要当母兔子了！他强烈地挣扎起来，但金道英如同微风化雨一般，舔舐着他的尾椎，让他的反抗消解在一阵阵酥麻里。猫咪从后背泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，爽得连尾巴尖上的毛都立起来。“泰容哥好敏感。”讨厌的兔子在猫咪尖尖的耳朵旁边吹气，“只是舔了一下呢。”于是猫咪耳朵上的毛也纷纷竖了起来。

或许由于常年的练习，也或许由于猫是流体的无稽传言——被情欲熏晕的傻乎乎猫咪软软的，能被任意摆成各种姿势。方便舔弄胸口的姿势，方便亲亲的姿势，方便进入的姿势……一旦被发掘出了动物的天性，天真又单纯的猫咪就放弃了挣扎，只会挂在金道英的臂弯上，半睁着迷离的大眼睛请求：“道英…道英……能不能慢一些？”那根美丽的尾巴缠在金道英的手臂上，随着金道英的进出，松了又紧，紧了又松。猫咪好白，胸口有一点软肉，像奶油蛋糕，顶端点缀着一颗樱桃。被含住的时候，猫咪尽力向后缩着身子，从嗓子里发出细细的哀鸣。这是金道英从前从未在哪一只母兔子的口中听到过的。

他越发精神地开拓猫咪柔韧的身体——不是为了一时的纾解，也不是为了自己的享乐——是为了以后都能一起做坏事，也是为了让猫咪喜欢上和自己一起做坏事呀。呀，真的坏哦！金先生！金道英捏住缠着自己的长尾巴。“怎么了…？”绒绒自觉地放开尾巴，温柔地摇着。“道英……？啊！那里……”猫咪脑袋上的两只尖尖耳朵激烈地颤了一下。金道英捏着那根尾巴，把尾巴尖探进了自己刚刚退出来的温柔乡，细小的绒毛一下子变得湿答答的。绒绒拼命摇着头——这感觉糟透了，仿佛自己在干自己！但尾巴这时却不争气地听从金道英的使唤。金道英又增加了一根手指，和那根尾巴一起，柔柔地戳着小肉洞里的嫩肉，这里刮刮那里挠挠，所到之处带出一串黏液，将床单都洇湿了。小猫被刺激得只好蜷缩着身体，却是一副任人宰割的样子。

金道英扒开李泰容挡着脸的胳膊，看见一张哭花了的小脸。“道英，拿出去……呜嗯…”小猫一边打着哭嗝一边舒服地哼哼，“不要尾巴……”呀，绒绒真的哭成小花猫了，惹人可怜，倒显得金道英是个大坏人了。可猫猫明明也有爽到啦。“泰容哥不要尾巴，就不要尾巴啦。”金道英用自己最温柔的语调安慰猫咪，抹去小猫的泪珠，“换成这个怎么样？”绒绒感到那根熟悉的家伙又顶在自己的小屁股上了。其实，本来什么都不应该有！别提这根坏东西，什么尾巴手指……什么奇怪的东西本来都不应该进去的！可是绒绒实在被尾巴搞怕了。他咽了口口水，忙不迭地说：“都好…反正不要尾巴了！”

看到猫咪这副样子，金道英有些于心不忍。要不是自己，泰容哥何苦遭罪至此呢？但是泰容哥看起来比自己还爽……金道英摸了摸鼻子，迫不及待地进入了那微微张合的湿软穴口。月光透过窗帘，朦胧地洒在李泰容宿舍的上铺床上。猫咪已经被干得痴痴的，上面也合不拢嘴下面也合不拢嘴，涎水顺着嘴角流出来，看得人只有心头火起。唉，想得挺美，可是猫咪明天还要练习呢。所以金道英啊，收敛一些哦。发情期那么长时间，每天做一次就够了嘛。不过，后来金道英想要一人独吞猫咪的计划还是败露了。

这种小小的坏事，一直做到了出道，从出道又到现在。啊……大概因为绒绒是心地善良又好骗的小猫，因为绒绒又是队长，所以要帮每个成员解决发情期的事情。

嘘，不要告诉绒绒人类没有发情期哦。

end


End file.
